parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Emmy and Max's Adventures of Scooby Doo on Zombie Island Teaser/Transcript
Transcript: * (Duchess Productions' Logo) * (Fade to Black) * ("Last One Standing" by Girl Thing Plays) * (Louisiana Bayou Scene) * (Emmy and Max Dancing): It's a girl thing with the right swing. So move over while we do our thing. * (Emmy Playing the Trumpet): The last one standing. You know, we are the last one standing. * Emmy: It's the end of an era, the start of a new day. We've got the mic and we're gonna rock it our way. People sayin that the world has changed 'cos the power to the girl but the girls the same. We've got feminine touch in all the right places, stars on our eyes and smiles on our faces. Round one is over, hear the bell ring. So move over while we do our thing. * Cassie: Don't get me wrong, we're not tryin to front, but Cindy was right, girls just wanna have fun. It's a girl thing, with the right swing. G for the girl and T for the thing 'cos life's a game and we all like to play, but when it comes to love we love to do it our way. Some say we're physically demanding only cos we're the last one standing. * (Everyone Doing the Ord Shuffle): Pull you're baby nearer, it's the end of an era, and we're the last one standing. It's your party, keep us here. Let's stay up all night and be the last one standing. * Emmy: Try forgettin everything that you've heard before, no matter how many times you hear this you'll wanna hear it some more. This is our year, so have no fear. We're gonna stay, you know we're gonna take it all the way. Tight knitted we're fitted, no one can break us, take us away from each other, brother, 'cos when the girls wanna hit the scene together like a team, we're gonna take it to the extreme. * Wheezie: A wink and a smile's always worth your while, but when the girls step to it, you know that we can do it. Come and check the vibe and all the rhymes we're bringing beat so hard got alarm bells ringing. Watch the girls shine, don't walk away. It's our time, and we wanna play. So if you find this physically demanding. It's no surprise we're the last one standing. * (Velma Looks Through the Magnifying Glass): Pull you're baby nearer, * (Emmy and Cassie Playing Ring Around the Rosie in the Water): it's the end of an era, and we're the last one standing. It's your party, keep us here. Let's stay up all night and be the last one standing. * (Scooby Laughs and Sees Biscuits): Nothing's keeping us down, because we're on tonight and there's no denying it. * (Fred Throws the Head, Daphne Throws the Head, Shaggy Throws the Head, and Scooby Throws the Head): The world's a merry-go-round, the time has come tonight for gettin' down let's party yeah... * (Honoka and her Friends Smash the Watermelon) * (Nico Pulls the Melon Away So Hanayo Couldn't Smash it) * Kotori Minami: Those 2 are so adorable. * Eli Ayase: That's totally a Nico move. * (Emmy and Max Doing the Ord Shuffle) * Duchess Productions, and Hanna Barbera present... * Emmy and Max's Adventures of Scooby Doo on Zombie Island * Scooby Doo: Scooby Dooby Doo! * Emmy: I never miss. * Coming Soon to Archive Note: * These scenes are from the teaser trailer of Scooby Doo on Zombie Island (1998).